A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 37 - Theon III
Theon III ist das siebenunddreißigste Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Theon Graufreud. Zusammenfassung Theon Graufreud hat an der Steinigen Küste einen einfachen Sieg errungen und ein Dorf zerstört, ist aber nicht zufrieden damit, weil er nur einen Mann verloren hat, den er versehentlich selbst getötet hat. Auch hat er eine kleine Streitmacht besiegt, die von Benfred Tallhart wurde. Als er zu seinen Schiffen zurückkehrt, befiehlt er Dagmer, mit ein paar Männern Torrhenschanze anzugreifen, um so Ser Rodrik Cassel dazu zu bringen, Männer aus Winterfell abzuziehen, um Torrhenschanze zu helfen. Synopsis Die Eisenmänner plündern ein erobertes Dorf Theon Graufreud hat Benfred Tallhart gefangen genommen, der mit einer kleinen Straitmacht an die Steinige Küste geschickt wurde, um sich den Plünderern entgegenzustellen. Theon verhört Benfred, der Theon als Verräter beschimpft und droht, Robb Stark werde ihn töten und sein Herz an Grauwind verfüttern. Aeron Graufreud fordert Theon auf, ihn zu töten, aber Theon möchte ihm Fragen stellen. Stygg und Werlag halten Benfred fest. Aeron besteht darauf, dass wenn jemand den Ertrunkenen Gott beleidigt, er dafür sterben müsse, aber Theon antwortet ihm, dass sein Vater Balon Graufreud ihm das Kommando habe und nicht Aeron. Theon weiß, dass er die Konfrontation mit seinem Onkel nicht zu weit treiben sollte, denn die Männer ehren den Gott mehr als ihn und vor Aeron haben sie alle Angst, was er ihnen nicht einmal verdenken kann. Er gibt nach und befiehlt Stygg, Benfred zu töten, aber Aeron besteht darauf, dass es auf die Alte Weise geschehen müsse, also durch Ertränken in Salzwasser. Aeron besteht zwar darauf, dass Theon das Urteil vollstreckt, der aber weist Aeron darauf hin, dass er für die Schlachten und Aeron für die Götter zuständig sei, was ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick seines Onkels einbringt. Sie bringen Benfred hinunter zum Ufer. Theon denkt darüber nach, dass dieser Tod eine Gnade für Benfred sein könnte, weil Stygg ein unerfahrener Henker ist und Benfred einen Nacken wie ein Eber hat. Er erinnert sich daran, wie er vor drei Jahren mit Eddard Stark nach Torrhenschanze geritten war und damals 14 Tage dort verbracht hatte. Er hatte Benfred ständig mit seinem Nacken aufgezogen, um zu sehen, wie weit er bei ihm gehen konnte. thumb|280px|Theon Graufreud (von Christine Griffin ©FFG) Die Straße herunter hört er das Siegesgeschrei der Männer, wobei man das Geschehene kaum eine Schlacht nennen kann, es war für Theon eher wie Schafe Schlachten gewesen. Er klettert auf einen Felsen und blickt hinab auf die Toten und die sterbenden Pferde, die anderen hatte Tymor und seine Brüder zusammengetrieben. Urzen und der Schwarze Lorren töten derweil die Tiere, die nicht gerettet werden können. Der Rest der Männer plündert die Leichen: er sieht, wie Gevin Harlau einem Mann den Finger abschneidet, um seinen Ring zu nehmen. Theon denkt, dass sein Vater dieses Einfordern des Eisernen Preises gutheißen würde, aber er selbst kann sich nicht dazu überwinden, die beiden Männer zu untersuchen, die er getötet hat. Dabei denkt er daran, was Eddard Stark gesagt hätte, und er verflucht ihn dafür. Er sieht Maron Botlin, dessen drei Söhne plündern, während er auf das schon Gefundene aufpasst. Einer der Söhne streitet sich gerade mit Todric, der betrunken ist und den weißen Fuchsfellmantel seines Vorbesitzers trägt. Theon weist Wex Peik an, ihm seinen Bogen zu holen, dann versucht er, Todric das Trinkhorn aus der linken Hand zu schießen, doch der bewegt sich unerwartet und Theon trifft ihn im Bauch. Alle anderen Plünderer starren Theon an, der ihnen gelassen erklärt, dass er keine Trinkerei oder Streitereien beim Plündern dulde. Theon befiehlt Botin, Todric ruhig zu stellen. Ihm wird klar, dass sein Vater ihm zwar das Kommando überragen hat, dass seine Männer in ihm aber den weichen Jungen vom Grünen Land sehen. Er fragt, ob noch jemand Durst habe, und als niemand antwortet, tritt er nach einem Banner von Benfred, wobei er sich fragt, warum darauf Kaninchen zu sehen sindBenfred gründete beflügelt von Robb Starks Erfolgen eine Gruppe junger Anhänger, die sich "Wilde Hasen" nannten‚ siehe: III-Bran II.. Er gibt Wex seinen Bogen zurück und erinnert sich sehnsüchtig an das erhabene Gefühl nach der Schlacht im Wisperwald, das er jetzt nicht im geringsten fühlt. Benfred hatte nicht einmal Kundschafter vorausgeschickt, und sie waren singend in Theons Hinterhalt gelaufen, wo sie sie mit Pfeilen niedergemacht hatten. Theon hatte befohlen, den Anführer zu verschonen, nur hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass es Benfred sein würde. Als Theon zur Seehure zurückkehrt, denkt er über den Angriff nach: Theon hatte den Angriff auf das Dorf gut geplant, und seine Männer hatten das schlafende Dorf in der kalten Dunkelheit vor der Dämmerung überrannt. Jetzt ist es nur noch Asche. Er ließ absichtlich ein paar Menschen laufen, damit diese in Torrhenschanze Alarm schlagen. Den Rest der Dorfbewohner töteten sie oder nahmen sich die jungen und hübscheren Frauen zum Salzweib. Ihm gefällt das alles nicht, aber er hat das Gefühl, nichts tun zu können, während seine Schwester Asha Graufreud mit ihrer Schwarzer Wind nach Norden fährt, um eine Burg zu erobern. Die Nordmänner würden sie lange für Piraten halten, bis es zu spät für Maidengraben und Tiefwald Motte sein wird. Und nach den Kämpfen würde seine Schwester auch noch den ganzen Ruhm davontragen, doch er entwirft einen Plan, das zu ändern. Theon eröffnet Dagmer Spaltkinn seinen Plan thumb|280px|Dagmer Spaltkinn (von Jason Jenicke ©FFG) Dagmer Spaltkinn steht am Bug seines Langschiffs Gischttrinker. Er hat ihm aufgetragen, auf die Schiffe aufzupassen, denn er fürchtet, dass sie sonst ihn für den Sieg im Dorf gefeiert hätten. Dagmer hatte darüber gelacht. Nun bemerkt er, dass Theon nicht lacht, obwohl er gesiegt habe. Theon berichtet, dass sie nur Todric verloren haben, den er töten musste, weil er betrunken gewesen sei. Dagmer erwidert, dass manche Männer zum Sterben geboren würden. Theon mag Dagmers hässliches Lächeln, das sein durch die Narbe entsetzlich entstelltes Gesicht noch grotesker wirken lässt. Es weckt Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit, als Dagmer ihm alles über das Seefahren und das Kämpfen beigebracht hat. Ihm fällt auf, dass Dagmer ihn öfter wohlwollend angelächelt hat als sein Vater und Eddard Stark zusammen, selbst als er Brandon Stark vor dem Wildling gerettet hatte, hatte Robb ihn gescholten wie einen unfähigen Koch''siehe:'' I-Bran V.. Theon sagt Dagmer, dass sie sich unterhalten müssen, und so verschwinden sie in der kleinen Kabine der Gischttrinker. Theon erklärt, dass sie zu wenig Pferde erbeutet hätten, und Dagmer fragt, wofür sie überhaupt Pferde bräuchten. Theon eröffnet Dagmer, dass er einen eigenen Plan habe und hofft, Dagmer überzeugen zu können, weil er weiß, dass die Männer ihm niemals folgen werden, wenn er Dagmer und Aeron gegen sich hat. Dagmer erinnert ihn daran, dass sein Vater ihm aufgetragen hat, die Küste zu plündern. Theon versucht herauszufinden, was Dagmer denkt: er sieht Ablehnung in dessen Augen, aber auch einen Funken Interesse. Er versucht, Dagmer bei seinem Stolz zu packen, und sagt ihm, dass es auf den Eiseninseln keinen gebe, der besser mit Speer und Schwert umgehen könne. Dagmer erwidert, dass das vielleicht einmal so war, aber dass er alt geworden sei, und die Sänger nennen nun Andrik als den Besten: ein Hüne, der Lord Dunstan Drumm von Alt Wiek dient. Außerdem seien Lorren der Schwarze und Qarl die Jungfrau fast genau so gut. Theon erwidert, dass sie vielleicht gut seien, aber die Männer würden Dagmer immer noch am meisten fürchten, was ihm offenbar schmeichelt. Theon behauptet, er würde ihn niemals zu Kindereien wie Plündern einsetzen, wenn er unter seinem Befehl stünde. Daraufhin erwidert Dagmer allerdings, dass nicht er, sondern Theon sich unterschätzt fühlt, und Theon erwidert etwas kleinkariert, dass er eigentlich das Kommando haben sollte, das seine Schwester nun hat. Dagmer meint, dass Balon ihn einfach noch nicht kennen würde, und als er damals entführt worden war, war Asha sein einziger Trost gewesen, und sie habe ihn nie enttäuscht. Daraufhin erzählt Theon ihm, dass er ihn auch nie enttäuscht habe, und dass die Starks seinen Wert durchaus erkannt hätten: er war einer von Brynden Tullys ausgewählten Kundschaftern, er hat in der Schlacht im Wisperwald in der ersten Reihe gekämpft und beinahe mit Jaime Lennister gekämpft, aber Daryn Hornwald hatte sich zwischen sie gedrängt und hatte dafür mit seinem Leben bezahlt. Dagmer sagt, dass er schon wüßte, dass Theon kein Feigling sei, schließlich habe er selbst ihn ausgebildet, aber Theon fragt, ob auch sein Vater das wüßte, dann betont er, dass er kein Stark, sondern ein Graufreud sei, der irgendwann sein Erbe antreten möchte, wofür er aber große Taten bräuchte. Als Dagmer antwortet, dass er noch genügend Gelegenheiten haben werde, sich zu beweisen, sie aber den Befehl hätten die Küste zu plündern, antwortet Theon, dass das auch Aeron erledigen könne. Dafür solle er ihm sechs Schiffe geben, alle außer der Seehure und der Gischttrinker. Theon will seine eigene Burg erobern, während Dagmer, dessen Ruf Furcht verbreitet, mit den meisten Männern nach Torrhenschanze marschieren soll. Helman Tallhart ist mit den meisten Männern der Tallharts in den Süden gezogen, Benfred ist gerade gestorben und Leobald Tallhart dürfte also nur noch wenige Männer in der Burg haben. Als Dagmer erfährt, dass Torrhenschanze eine gut ausgebaute Steinburg ist, fragt er, wie er sie erobern soll, aber Theon antwortet, dass er sie nicht erobern, sondenr nur belagern soll. Dagmer erwidert, dass das nicht dem Alten Weg der Eiseninseln entspricht, aber Theon meint, dass Leobald das nicht wissen wird und daher um Hilfe bitten wird. Wenn Ser Rodrik Cassel, der Kastellan von Winterfell, vom Angriff hören wird, wird er mit den verbliebenen Stark-Streitkräften nach Torrhenschanze eilen, um zu helfen. Dagmer sagt, dass sie diese Schlacht dann aber nicht gewinnen könnten, weil die alten Ritter noch immer viel Verstand haben, sonst wären sie nicht so alt geworden, woraufhin Theon erklärt, dass er es auch nicht auf Torrhenschanze abgesehen habe. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Theon Graufreud Kategorie:Kapitel, die an der Steinigen Küste spielen Die Saat des goldenen Löwen: Kapitel 09